You Can Sleep In This Box With Me
by shaping-up-to-be-pretty-ood
Summary: After the events that transpired in the Medusa Cascade, the Doctor decides to check on all the other planets that were ripped from their places. But of course, the TARDIS has other ideas, and they end up on Asgard.


**A/N: this was inspired by me hitting Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead in my rewatching stint... *sobs uncontrollably* Damn Moffat for making River such an exquisite character during series 5/6. Revisiting the Library hurts a lot, especially since she has been my favorite character for a while now. (Also: ****Silence**** in the Library. I don't even need to make the joke at this point.)**

** Anyways, I thought it was a bit strange when I got to series 5 the first go round that River didn't really seem bothered by 10 being there previously instead of 11, until she realized it was his first time meeting her. This leads me to believe she's travelled, even if it's somewhat briefly, with 10 before going to the Library. I figured that they would have a way different dynamic with each other than when he's 11.**

** And I just wanted to write about Asgard. The title is from Panic! At The Disco's "Trade Mistakes" and I think it's a bit obvious why I chose it.**

He was ready for this. Now that he had sent the twenty six planets back where they came from, towed Earth home, and sorted out the heart wrenching predicament Donna was in, he was planning on visiting all the planets to ensure their returns were completely safe. Out of pure, whimsical, gut feeling, he had decided to start with Poosh, mostly because it had been gone for much "longer" than the other planets. (Not really longer. But being pulled out of time as well could have some nasty side effects... Vortex poisoning, rift-quakes...)

So when he sprang out the front doors expecting Poosh but instead got a lush, springy planet, he frowned. Poosh was an ice moon. That meant no greeny stuff and flowers, which was pretty much the only thing in his entire span of vision.

"Bloody daft box can't even go to the right coordinates when I need the-"

The door was shut and locked when he turned to re-enter. "What?!" He jiggled the door. "Seriously?!"

"Doctor?"

His entire being froze up. No. Not this soon after. She could've been a trick or a trap... But he didn't need to get his already pulverized hearts tossed back into the blender with no lid.

"What is _with _your hair, honestly? And the jacket... I must admit, better than that stupid tweed..."

He whirled, faced with a River Song dressed much prettier than the space suit he'd seen last. Oh, and her hair down was an absolutely breathtaking sight, even more so when the sunlight bounced all around the honey gold of her curls. She also looked confused in a pleased sort of way, and her hand rested on her denim clad cocked hip.

"River Song..." He whispered quietly.

"Yes, hello, you. Now, this is... the ninth, right? No? The tenth, then. Ah, yes. Had the pleasure of meeting this you right after I enrolled in university. Your stamina is incredible in this incarnation."

"Because we run, right?" Oh, he did not like the look of the sexy little smirk that was creeping onto her features, it told him he was in for some trouble, and was pretty much the universal humanoid (Gallifreyanoid, but whatever) expression for the situation coming up along side him there.

"Something like that." Since when was she standing so close to him? How had she done that without him noticing? "So..." When had her hand moved? "Where are we, dear? Byzantium? _No?_ Oh my, you are early... Do tell me the last time you saw me."

"Spoilers," he said quietly, an eyebrow raising.

River just laughed. "But not early enough so you don't know about spoilers! Excellent, we can have some fun."

"River, where are we?"

"Asgard. Did the old girl not go where you were intending to again?" She leaned around him to run a hand down the chipped door. "Hello, dear. I do hope he isn't mistreating you."

"I don't mistreat it!" His voice had gotten inadvertantly defensive and squawky. Taking a breath, he asked, "Would you like to go on a picnic with me?"

xXx

"How do you know I like picnics so much?" River took a bite of the banana slowly, watching the movement of his eyes carefully and responding accordingly.

"The last time we met you mentioned us picnicing at Asgard. You also said something about the crash of the Byzantium... How is that?" Although his mouth seemed to be working all fine on its own, his eyes and brain had other ideas, and were almost entirely focused on River's mouth.

"Oh, I had such fun with you."

His eyes snapped back to hers, and from the way she laughed he gathered that he looked frightened. "What _kind _of fun?"

"Nothing too bad... Really, it was a normal day for the two of us."

Normal day? What was a normal day between them? The only other time he'd ever seen her was the day she sacrificed herself to save an entire library full of people simply because he didn't know her just then. So what was normal? Surely still dangerous. Maybe a little more flirting. Okay, a lot more. He couldn't help but focus on the sinful way she was eating the banana and the pretty red of her lips against the white.

What in the hell was he thinking? He hardly knew her as well as he felt like _she_ knew _him_.

"Have you ever been to Asgard, honey?"

Oh, he could so get used to being called honey. Especially when it came from her gorgeous lips-

_Stoppit, _he told himself fiercely. _You're being almost as bad as Jack._

"No," he answered aloud. "First time being here. It's quite lovely though."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew _me_ better." The initial tone was one of teasing, but it was nearly impossible for the Doctor not to pick the horribly sad twinge edging in.

"River-"

She interrupted him. "Sorry. Got a bit distracted there. Yes, it is quite pretty here." With a smile, she mused, "Wonderful for picnics yeah? I'd advise you not to look three hills over, because there's a good chance that the pair of us will notice us."

An eyebrow quirked. "Pardon?"

"Future you and past me are there, three hills over. Past me has already spotted us, but I'm trying my best to keep future you from noticing present you. Both mes."

"Do we come here often, then?"

"You could say that. You always tell me that this place is more special to you than I could ever comprehend."

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head with a little smile, an oh-so-pretty little smile. "I think I may find out, though, if this version of you is here."

"What do I look like? In the future, I mean?"

"I can't tell you that!" she laughed. "But... You're definitely interesting to be around."

He groaned playfully. "Oh, that means I'm _funny _looking, aren't I? Do I have great big ears? Is my nose all weird? Well, weirder? Am I girl? Am I ginger?"

"You're not a girl!" Oh, he really liked the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed. "Though I really wouldn't mind if you were."

"Professor!" Correction to his earlier train of thought: _she_ was almost as bad as Jack. "I have a feeling you'd get along quite well with Shakespeare."

"Just you wait."

His eyes widened as he took another bite of apple. "Really? He fancied me you know."

"So you've told me. I'd sooner believe he fancied Martha."

"Well he did!" There was a lengthy pause. "Is this what we are, then? I trust you more than anyone else in the universe? What does that mean? Do you know everything about me?"

Her eyes saddened. "I don't know how much I can tell you. It's still too early for you." She started playing with the little blue bracelet he hadn't noticed before, with a single heart charm dangling from it.

"Did I give you that?" He gestured towards it.

With a nod, she murmured, "You're giving it to me now, three hills over."

"That means I love you." Her gaze snapped to his, her pain almost tangible. "If I brought you back here to give you that bracelet, you've got to be a brilliant woman, and I _must_ love you. Do I love you, River?"

"I... I think so, yes." The tears were threatening to spill over onto her cheeks.

"What d'you mean think? Don't I tell you?"

"Of course you do! It's just that lately, you haven't been. Don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do that regeneration makes things feel like someone else's life, like you're watching a film or something like that. It changes the way you feel about something. When you regenerate it'll be like we've started all over. You act loads different than I'm used to."

"Like looking at a photograph of a person you know before you knew them. Like they're not done yet."

"Exactly. I know you're you. But you're not _my_ you. My you would bop me on the tip of my nose and whirl away, rubbing his hands together and giving me a look that told me we were in for the wildest trouble anyone could ever think up. He'd argue with me about the right way to fly the TARDIS. He'd kiss me silly when he thought no one was looking."

In a split-second decision, the Doctor leaned over, planted his hands on the blanket on either side of her hips and captured her lips with his, trying to be gentle.

When they broke apart, she was actually crying, and she whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"I may not love you as much as I will in the future, but I know for sure that I will someday. I hope it's soon. This is me apologizing for the heartbreak I know I'm going to put you through."

"Doctor-"

"Stop," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "Please, let me fix it."

As soon as he said that, she practically melted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down over the top of her, all while kissing him desperately, as if he was the last drop of water in the Sahara. His hands went to her sides, around her ribcage, and he could tell that even though she was deliciously curvy, she was also more muscular than it would seem just looking at her. He wondered how easily she would be able to tackle him to the ground. "River," he whispered against her lips. "Please tell me what I'm doing is the right thing to do."

"I can't tell you that it's right, but I can assure you it's inevitable," she breathed, chest brushing against his as she breathed.

He brought his mouth back to hers with a groan, slipping the tip of his tongue lightly over her bottom lip. "Is anyone going to see us?"

"No. One of the versions of the TARDIS will have created a perception filter around us."

"Clever old girl." One hand moved down to her hip, caressing her skin just under the hem of her silky shirt, pushing it up as he roamed his fingertips delicately across her skin. She didn't feel overly warm to him, something that threw up a red flag. Most humans felt warm, sometimes even hot to his cool skin. Slowly he divested her of her shirt, kissing her as gently as he could while still being passionate. A hand cradled the back of her head, buried in the gorgeous mountain of curls, and the other he rested directly in the center of her chest, extremely wary of what he would discover.

_1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-_

She grabbed his wrist and moved it back to the blanket, beside her head, eyes flashing dangerously as he stared in painful confusion. "Don't, Doctor. Seriously, don't."

"Just tell me, River," he whispered, his throat constricting tightly around his words. "Are you a Ti-"

"There's more than one two-hearted species in the cosmos, my love."

The tension in the air was almost palpable. Why did she sound so sad? Could she really be a Time Lord? How was that even possible? She looked completely human, she even _smelled_ human, but she had two hearts and her skin was only a couple degrees warmer than his own. "Your skin, though, River... You are _cold,_ like a Tim-"

"Stop."

The harshness in her voice caught him off guard. His eyes went wide and his fingers involuntarily tightened in her curls.

"You're going to find out very soon now, what and who I am. I promise you you will eventually know. You just can't right now. You have to trust me."

He sighed, a melancholy smile spreading over his lips. "I do trust you." With that he recaptured her mouth, moaning into her when he pushed his hips up against hers. Her hands quickly found his tie and skillfully pulled the knot out, throwing the entire thing aside with her shirt. As she freed his shirt buttons from their loops, he ran his hand back down her side, pausing to grip her ribcage and slot his hips upward again. When she moaned into his mouth he repeated the action, until she determinedly undid the catch of his trousers and attempted to force them off his body. It was then that he sat back, tugged his shirt off as if he couldn't move quickly enough, and slipped his trousers and pants down his legs, giving River a playful glare when she started laughing at his awkward disrobing. Leaning back forward with an almost predatory smile, he reached for the button of her jeans; soon they joined the pile of other discarded clothing all about them.

He scoffed and pulled at the lacy fabric of her underwear, mumbling, "In what universe do these constitute as knickers, Professor Song?"

"You like them."

"Yes, I like them very much, but I think I'd like them even better on the ground." His grin was wolfish as he pulled them down her legs, pupils blown wide as he ran his hands back up her legs. "You are so gorgeous, River. Truly."

"You're one to talk, pretty boy," she smirked, unclasping her bra and shrugging out of it, smile growing exponentially when a strangled groan escaped the Doctor's throat and his hands turned vice-like on her hips.

"I spoke too soon," he whispered, moving her legs apart with his own knee, rubbing his achingly-hard length gently against her slick folds, eliciting a delicate whimper from her lips. "You are _exquisite._"

He ducked his head to gently sweep his tongue across a nipple, relishing in the way she arched her back towards him while simultaneously grinding their hips together. He could so get used to her, the inexplicable comfort he found in her arms and the light-headed feeling he was getting, almost as if he was drunk on her. She was a heady, deep, _amazing _sensation, so easy to drown in. He ghosted his fingertips down from her hip to her inner thigh, placing wet kisses and nips all over her chest, loving every sinful noise that sharply permeated the air. Finally his mouth found hers again, and he dipped his fingers into her, the slickness of her arousal making his erection jump near-painfully with want. He continued stroking her languidly, her nails digging sharply into his shoulderblades until she broke the kiss, breathing as if she had just run a marathon.

"I need you, honey."

That was all it took for his resolve to collapse into a pile of dust, as if it hadn't already crumbled to pieces the moment he had first kissed her. For as long as he lived he wouldn't forget that love with which she stared at him, her breathtaking green eyes dark with desire and a flush high on her cheeks. He roughly met her mouth with his own, taking hold of his length and lining himself up with her. She groaned into his mouth as he thrust forward slowly, her fingers tightening against his back and her entire being sparking.

There was something the slightest bit thrilling to be with a different version of the same man. His hands holding her hips tight, the same hands but not the same hands at all, mouth slanting against hers as they panted familiar but so different. He was thrusting slower than she was used to, as if he was afraid of breaking her, and she would be a fool to deny that it didn't feel wonderful. Lifting a hand to the side of his throat, she gingerly held her fingers against his pulse-point; and his heart was absolutely _racing._

"I can feel yours too," he gasped out, lips brushing hers as he spoke. "Your hearts. It's been so long so I've heard someone's heartbeat like this. I'd forgotten how wonderful it is." His own hand slipped in between their bodies and he pressed two fingers to her clit, earning an incredibly erotic keening gasp and making her hips stutter. "Come for me," he growled. "I want to hear your hearts beating frantically in your chest, feel you tighten around me and dig your nails into my back, hear you gasp my name like a prayer... I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life." He thrust sharply upwards, circling her clit with his finger until finally her back arched and she shattered beneath him, crying his name in Gallifreyan. He soon followed suit as the sensations pulled him under; the feeling of her skin against his, the fluttering of her walls around his length, the racing of his hearts. He couldn't keep himself from shouting in Gallifreyan as well, endearments, curses and her name all jumbled into one harsh groan as galaxies exploded behind his eyes.

A few minutes of panting later, River started laughing.

"What?" he sighed, pulling her closer to him and pressing kisses to her cheek, leg curling over hers.

"You are so much less suave in the future."

He couldn't help laughing along. She was infectious that way, he supposed. Finally he reached for his jacket and dug the sonic out of his pocket, activating it and willing the TARDIS to pilot herself around them, hoping that she might take pity on the two of them and find a bed to deposit them in.

**A/N: I'm not good at writing smut. *steps back into the shadows and nervously awaits reviews* (I also hurt my own feels during a final read-through when I realized I made Ten say he trusted her but Eleven rather harshly and horribly makes it clear that he doesn't.)**


End file.
